


Musing

by MagicalAstronomer



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, mentions of danganronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: Xin Hua's favorite drawing muse also happens to be her crush, Zhiyu Moke. But what happens when he gets a peek in her sketchbook...?Obviously Xin Hua/Moke. Stupid shoujo fluff. Why did I write this.





	Musing

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what I can do when I write on a whim. 
> 
> For once, this is a work NOT set in the Vocal Android universe, though as the author I assert that Hua probably has a crush on Moke there too. But I digress, I think this ship is cute.
> 
> Mentions of Danganronpa because I'm not clever enough to think of a random fake video game/anime for Moke to fawn over and also because it was the first thing that popped in my head since I heard a tidbit that the games are popular in China. So. *shrugs forever*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

_ Just keep holding that pose, please… _

 

Xin Hua stared with blazing concentration at the boy three seats over, her pencil gliding over the surface of her dog-eared sketchbook. She knew she probably shouldn’t be drawing in class like this, but she couldn’t help herself when he just happened to be  _ right there,  _ looking oh-so-pristine with his creamy skin and pale blue uniform as he looked down at the schoolwork in front of him. 

 

Ah, another day looking at her muse, Zhiyu Moke.

 

Hua looked back down at the half-finished sketch in front of her and sighed. As an art student, she knew she had to keep practicing at drawing various sorts of people, but no matter what, her drawings always seemed to come back to Moke. But some part of her knew it was no surprise: Moke was smart - a full-on teen genius, even - but his sweet, boyish smile reminded her of a sunrise, and he was cute as a button to boot. In other words, a perfect muse to draw. Yet, even so, as she erased lines and thickened shadows, she couldn’t help but think that no matter how many times she tried to draw her blue-haired classmate, none of what she could make compared to the real thing a few feet away.

 

Her eyes moved back up to him. He was still in the same position, head leaning against his palm, though she could tell he was probably just staring at his desk now rather than working.  _ He’s so smart, he probably finished that test in seconds,  _ she mused, and she swallowed an admiring giggle. Looking back at her sketch, her heart began to squeeze as her pencil traced the line of Moke’s smooth neckline, lower and lower...

 

And just then, the school bell rang. The students leaped up from their seats and gathered their supplies, preparing for the trip to the next class. Hua snapped her sketchbook shut and tucked it under her arm as she gathered her own tools, jutting out her lip in a silent pout.  _ Guess I'll have to continue some other time... _

 

She left the classroom with her book clutched to her chest, her eyes on the ground and her mind racing. She had really ought to stop drawing Moke so much--after all, wouldn't such a thing be counted as stalking? She always watched from the sidelines as Moke chatted away with his own friends outside the school, with those rich siblings and the beautiful girl with the flower in her hair, and all she wanted to do was sigh. She wished she could talk with them, but with Moke being the sophisticated boy he was, there was no way she could just  _ approach  _ him, especially when there were other girls--

 

Just like that, she found herself colliding with another body, and her sketchbook flew out of her hands in surprise as she tumbled backwards. “Hey!” she exclaimed in alarm, though any other words died in her throat as she saw the person she bumped into.

 

“Hey, sorry,” Zhiyu Moke said, shyly scratching the back of his head, “Are you alright?”

 

Hua felt her entire face fill with heat. “Umm…” 

 

“Oh, geez, let me pick that up,” said Moke, gesturing to the open sketchbook lying on the ground. He bent over to pick it up from the floor.

 

Alarm bells went off in Hua's head.  _ My sketches of him are in there!  _ “W-w-wait!” she stammered, though it was already in his hands by the time it registered. Moke's eyebrows raised, confused, and his eyes drifted to the subject of the open page. 

 

His eyes lit up at the sight. “Hey, did you draw this?”

 

Nowhere to run, only a faint “yes” came out of Hua’s mouth as she slowly crawled to her feet. She was done for, this was it, she’d gone and made a fool of herself and now Moke was looking at her sketch of him.  _ He’ll probably think I’m a huge creep!  _ she yelled inside her mind,  _ What do I do? What do I-- _

 

“You like Kirigiri, too?!”

 

...Huh? Hua got her balance and dusted off her skirt, eyebrows furrowed. “W-what?”

 

Moke turned the sketchbook page around so she could see it, and sure enough, on it was a week-old sketch of the iconic visual novel character. Moke’s grin could put the stars to shame. “This is so cool-looking, you captured her perfectly! You’re a really great artist!” he said, “I didn’t know you liked  _ Danganronpa  _ too! She’s my favorite of all favorites, a true waifu!”

 

“Oh?” Hua couldn’t stop the way the words rolled off her tongue like cotton. “Oh! Is that so! Me too!” Hua felt relief wash over her despite the hammering in her ribcage. _He didn’t see it! And he likes the way I draw! He really likes_ _it!_

 

Moke handed the sketchbook back to her, and she took it with trembling hands. “Hey, if you want, do you wanna talk more at lunch?” he asked. “I’d like to see more of what you’ve drawn, and maybe we can talk some more about Danganronpa too? Is that okay?”

 

_ “Yes!”  _ she blurted, making them both jump. Hua sucked in a breath and pushed down the fluttering in her stomach. “I-I mean, yes, sure! I’d love to, if that’s okay with you!”

 

“Cool!” Moke said, grinning wide. “By the way, I don't think I got your name. What is it?”

 

“Oh! Uh...Xin Hua.”

 

“Okay then, Xin Hua,” said Moke, “See you at lunch then! Don't miss it!” Waving, he strutted off down the hallway.

 

Hua watched him leave, staring dumbly after him as her sketchbook hung in her hands. Looking back down at her sketch of Kirigiri, she suddenly had an urge to kiss it in thanks.

 

As she walked back to her next class, though, she found herself wondering what exactly a waifu was.


End file.
